Battle girls: Time Paradox Chaos
by yama-sama
Summary: and hideyoshi was not just a simple high school, but she followed the ninja ways ah three years and be bolder, before the start of the anime? see it


first of all , I do not have sengoku otome Momoiro Paradox / Battle girls: Time Paradox nor their characters (I like more screens)

says: hi i am goku

thought / narration: "hi I'm goku"

whisper: 'Hi I'm Goku'

cries: **HI I AM GOKU!**

Action: * goku approaches and greets the reader *

action and says: * Goku arrives and greets the reader saying ... *hi I'm goku *... and then smiles and flies away *

speech and action: hi I'm goku ... *goku says smiling to the reader and then continues * ... have a good read

note: someone interested in being my beta? English is not my native language

start history :

* The sun was shining and people walk towards their destinations, then the meter was approaching the station, and you can hear the voice narrating hideyoshi *

hideyoshi:. "since small problems always seem to find a way to find me so ah three years, I began practicing martial arts ... at least that's what I said to my country, I actually started learning Nimpo, the ninja way, the initial reason and I was afraid that one day my chance will attract something very bad, like a pervert or a burglar, or something like that "

* And then appears inside the crowded subway and squeezed hideyoshi soon hear the voice of the driver ... THE RIGHT SIDE DOORS WILL SOON IF YOU OPEN BY PLEASE HAVE LANDED THE CAUTION, WELCOME TO STATION ... hideyoshi smiles and diverts someone who would collide with her, and began to push and and cut strongly that the media was on his way to the exit, regardless of name-calling or complaints, as if on the contrary, others would not apologize or note it, and she returns to narrate *

hideyoshi: "before starting my training as kunoichi (1), I was always up late reading fashion blogs and eating, now I can sleep and wake up early, not to be late, with the training I learned to use kunai, shuriken , sembons, makibichis (2), learned about pressure points, unarmed combat, kendo (3) and battojutsu (4), learned to create poisons and antidotes in many ways, and learned to use up even a pen as a weapon, and techniques anti kidnapping and anti-rape, and the art of seduction, and I'm learning fatal points of the human body and sneak in the shadows without making any noise "

- Change of scene -

* Now and the classroom, and hideyoshi is sitting in the front seat, hideyoshi was a small girl, with light skin, blond hair tied in two pigtails Marys and had hair ornament above that reminded ear of the panda, the color his eyes was a red wine, and fantasized as it should have been cool to live at the time of the fighting, while the teacher lectured *

date: Oda Nobunaga was born in 1534, he was without doubt, the greatest general of the state-war period, beginning with the unification of owari, in 1559, continuing to battle with Imagawa Yoshimoto, against Okehazama ... Hide-san. ..?

* Date calls for hideyoshi, causing it to go out of their costumes, and face masamune date, who was facing her with a serious and bored look on his face *

date: you were daydreaming again hide-san?

* Hideyoshi laughs sheepishly scratching behind the head, and date sighs *

* Masamune date was a woman in her 23 or 24 years old, with pale skin, light blue hair, tied in a bun, and had golden eyes in a dark tone, had a calm, simple countenance, and hideyoshi returned to narrate *

hideyoshi: "The more I never dreamed that what was about to happen to me were possible!"

* Date uses a blue blazer, skirt until the knees with stockings until the blue knees and also more simple shoes in black, hideyoshi used the common school uniform which consisted of short skirt until close to the color brown knees, white blouse with sleeves long with brown collar and a yellow wire, and tie big yellow butterfly, above the breast, black long socks up near the knee and the lips wore a soft gray color lipstick *

date: why do you always dream awake, in my classes Hide-san?

* Says that date was sitting behind his desk in her office had some samurai armor and whatnot and trinkets season *

hideyoshi: I can not help sensei, I can only imagine, or see anime on what might have been those times, adventure, fights, romance ... * says doing some poses and with shining eyes * ... you know that since I started my martial arts training, I have extensively studied the history, and not as if my grades were falling because of it, right? ^^

date: ah do not touch that!

* Says date when hideyoshi took one of the swords that were on display *

hideyoshi: you are evil, date-sensei, you know how I'm interested in things like that! Hunf

* Says hideyoshi pouting, Soft *

date: i'm not, and even if you know how to use swords, if something happens I'll take the blame, for you it leaves the catch

* Hideyoshi turns and walks up to date table with a smile on his face, looks at her date with caution *

hideyoshi: you're right sensei, but I can reward you well if you leave

* Hideyoshi says facing date, with a sensual smile on his face, and stroking one's lips gently with your index finger, quite suggestively, then date responds with a bored expression on his face, but with a slight blush her cheeks *

date: do not even think about trying to lure me, I'm not naive Hide-san to fall into his tricks, and then you're too young for my taste

hideyoshi: you're right sensei says ... * pouting * ... plus you and my sensei type ... * and ends sending a kiss to date, and sits on its back table for a date .. * . how you always want me to pay attention in class, how about a special and private lessons sensei?

* Hideyoshi says with a slight blush on the cheeks, but with a luxurious and fun twinkle in his eye, date blush a little, sighs and then talks *

date: Hide-san and good to engage in studies and have multiple interests, do not be causing more people, because one day it may turn against you, and enjoy your weekends and play well, because later will not have much these opportunities

* Hideyoshi greenhouse cheeks and then says * ... this was not the look I wanted sensei, I thought you would blush like a tomato, and I have fun yes, reading and writing Stories and fanfics, and was not kidding when I said you were my sensei type, more and of course ... also like the akerin and tokunyan, so if you are not very jealous and do not mind sharing me ... we can all be together a happy family

* Date blush and stutter quite a bit, and then collects himself and light scratches his nose *

date: hai hai, I get it, I'm flattered, but not required Hide-san ... 'hunn maybe in a few years' ... * whispers the last part to hideyoshi not hear, the more she had a good sense of hearing and let out a soft dark smile and giggled *

hideyoshi: own sensei, will from the heart of his beautiful, fluffy and Lolita student hun?

* Question hideyoshi with false tears in her eyes, and date has a coughing fit, and thanks that was not drinking anything at the moment *

date: yes ... * cough, cough * ... I will, now with hide-san license, I have some business to attend to today, now go home and ... study, train or play, whichever comes you in tile ... as I said, I have something to do today, so I have not much time

hideyoshi: ehh ... * speaks pouting and with arms crossed * ... this is so cold from you sensei, I feel I will break my heart

* Date laughed a little and then says * ... you always tries his best Hide-san, should relax a bit, as well as to that, you only have to overcome and move on ... "more if you want to try on some years I do not care "

– sengoku -

* Hideyoshi was on the shoes, to get out of high school and speaks in a melancholy tone *

hideyoshi: hunn..nyah ... akerin, what should I do?

akerin: what to do? ... Maybe relax a bit and stop flirting with us or with the sensei, Hunf

* Akerin was a tall girl with short dark hair pink, violet eyes and pale, smooth skin, wearing the same uniform that hideyoshi *

hideyoshi: more because you and the sensei, can not you see I love them? nyah

* Says hideyoshi embracing akerin behind and giving a light nibble and lick her neck, making her shiver and jump away from her *

akerin: you want to stop it? , No fun and if someone sees us, will begin to spread wrong ideas and rumors about us, and you ... * points to tokunyan * ... say something, and make it stop it.

* Tokunyan was one or two inches taller than hideyoshi, with also fair skin and pink hair clear, long ranging up to his shoulders, and pink eyes, tokunyan laughed a little surreptitiously *

tokunyan: I do not care and fun, see it causing you or sensei and such ... ble I accept the next call to go to her house ... * says with a slightly dangerous glint in his eyes * ... hu, hu, hu

* Hideyoshi smiles, even noticing the glint in his eyes, and embraces tokunyan and kisses her on the cheek, saying *

hideyoshi: see akerin because you and the sensei, may not be as honest as the tokunyan? That such an Saturday?

akerin: I will not even comment on it, you nicknamed hideyoshi because Hideyoshino and simple name, and you love about the period of the ancient wars involving ninjas and samurai, but now to thinking about dubs her something, bunny- girl because of his behavior

* Hideyoshi turns to akerin with a huge smile on his face and says *

hideyoshi: nyah I liked, and what you intend to do with your small, bunny soft and loving, heinn akerin-dono (5)?

akerin: urusai (6), ero-baka (7), can not take a provocation as a normal person does not?

hideyoshi: mouu more where would be the fun in that akerin? And besides more if it is a nickname that such Hidekichi, as in tokugawa Hidekichi?

tokunyan: ... Hidekichi ... anyway one day you will be in big trouble, because of this his penchant for provoking the other, oh and if I do not show it on Saturday, I appear on Sunday, Hide-chan ok. .. * tokunyan says with a slightly dark smile and a twinkle in the eye *

* 3 and say goodbye, and hideyoshi can see when walking akerin and tokunyan, swung on purpose ass provocatively for her *

hideyoshi: nyah, if I got that the sensei also did, nyah...

- otome -

* And hideyoshi're walking, thinking about what she must train, or how it would be next Saturday ... when he heard a man passing close to her say in a loud, silly voice *

man: I prayed to God, and got a Riichi-BR! , Kami-sama answered my prayers!

* Hideyoshi looked at the plate, next to the temple, and then looked at the stairs, and decided to upload them to pray to a god *

hideyoshi: hunn ... are very long these stairs, more and good exercise, the bad and are very dark and scary and steep, maybe have used this place as a horror movie set? , Nah, I know I bet you've seen all existing horror movies even ...

* And then she comes to the temple and see that there is no one there, not even the priests or Mikos guarding the site *

hideyoshi: ok, and a little scary alone, I'll just pray and maybe buy a good luck charm ... hunn? omikuji (8), why not? ... Hunn ... I'd better not, I'd rather trust a god, than test my luck

* And soon hideyoshi ve a small amulet in the shape of a bottle of sake ancient / traditional (9), and takes a packet that contained a *

hideyoshi: this is perfect! so cute he, he ... and perhaps as date-sensei, may think that I'm struggling more in their classes ... * and hangs in the cell, and plays a total of 400 yen in the offering box * ... ah, have not prayed yet, heh what should I do? I only have 1 yen over me ... then I go home and bring a little of my savings ... and very little more that is not? ... * Question with a tearful apologetically and begins to pray in high voice * ... I just got this now, but I'll pay the rest when I get promoted and ... * and soon the currency escapes his hands and starts rolling heading toward the door of a wooden building that was right behind behind the prayer box and hideyoshi was talking behind her *

hideyoshi: oh no, if someone ninja dojo know that I will be a shame, all the dojo will laugh and point at me i-i

* And then a bluish glow that comes from door catches his eye * ... what should this be? Then I take the money ... * says curious and will search out the slatted window that had the wooden door, and sees a woman with long light blue hair, sitting with his back to the door, muttering something and a blue pentagram, if way around, and the pentagram starts floating around the mysterious woman, it was a beautiful show and hideyoshi mumbles * ... 'Sugoi' ... * and distracted by the show does not even notice her bag and then sliding the bag knocks on the door making a loud sound, and the mysterious woman looks it back to hideyoshi the few steps to bring asking herself *. .. what? ... * And stepped on a ball of metal marbles and fall on the prayer box, trying to hold on to something, held in prayer bell rope and dropped him, wide-eyed throws to bring even more unbalanced begins to fall backward swinging his arms screaming * ... WA, WA, WA ... * just entering the room where she was the wife of comic form, causing the woman to go get up and hold her not to fall, and then the woman looks at and says brings.* .. Shimata (10) ... * hideyoshi can not see your face es reaction of magic exploded in a show of blue light as a strong beam, leaving as the only Vestigo that the two were for it, the marble, the bell and the broken erections box and the currency of one yen, tumbling to the ground *

§§ unknown location, the night §§

* Hideyoshi wakes up and sees the good and starry heaven opened, and the tops of the trees *

hideyoshi: are? Arerê? what happened? and where I am? not of to see such a beautiful sky in the city as well, because of the pollution ... it looks like a forest, how I got here? I was in a temple and then ... hun, Hunf ... smoke?

* Says and looks to the right and see a village on fire *

hideyoshi: oh my ... calm down, make sure you have someone well, and get some answers, and call the police fire will not work, this place and well within the forest, until firefighters arrive everything will already have turned gray

* And runs towards the village and see the small village completely engulfed in a sea of flames, and sees a person helping another that was lying *

hideyoshi, "and so right, I'll help her and get some answers in return"

hideyoshi: excuse me ... * says approaching the person who had his back to her * ... are you okay? , What happened?

* The person turns to her, and hideyoshi eyes widen, with the likeness of that person towards his akerin friend *

hideyoshi: akerin! Oh sorry I confused you with another person over what happened here?

* The woman had short dark pink hair, violet eyes, wore the same type of glasses, and wore a kind of short open blouse that did not cover the large breasts, long sleeves and a yellow symbol on them, which covered the lower half of her breasts was a mix between bra and armor, wore a kind of metal sleeves plus made of a soft material that ranged from his elbows until your fingers, wore a kind of shoulder pads that protected the top of the arms and shoulders, a skirt purple and open up that would knees, traditional sandals with what looked like socks or going armor toes to the knee, then the false akerin pushes hideyoshi and stands guard, taking 3 kunai in each hand and says * ... villains ... * and hideyoshi think *

hideyoshi: "ninja more if somehow went back in time as I think ... there were not many female warriors, and if present, were not remembered or mentioned in the story, then who would it be?"

* And gets up and takes some senbons of her purse, which had a slightly purple glow, and is in readiness, then, there are a lot of armed bandits since hoes, knives, pitchforks, axes, and repairing and hideyoshi could say they are all women *

hideyoshi, "what's going on here, that had no group of women in the period of feudal wars, will be that I did not go back in time, or something else?"

false akerin: were you who attacked this village?

* The thug laughed grimly, and the false akerin and hideyoshi, took one step backward, and threw some hideyoshi sembons hitting some bandits, then a shed explodes and it appears a figure walking through the flames, and then cuts flames with his long bastard sword that had the kanji for achievement written on it, to reveal a woman with long red hair until the ankles, golden eyes two brands or tribal tattoos on each of his cheeks, wearing what looked like the fusion of a bikini , armor and metal corset in black for some reason the bra only covered the lower half of the breasts, and wore what looked like a fusion of high-heeled boots and armor, and wore a 'cliché' cover vampires or villains, in black on the outside and red inside, and soon she raises her sword and says, with a feral grin on his face *

? : Shinjono taiken (11)!

* And strikes with his sword on the floor throwing a strong burst of flames and violet electricity surrounding the fireball, hideyoshi looks admired and wide-eyed, as the technique consumes all enemy and thinks *

hideyoshi: "hell, throw my travel theory in time for the vessel and give discharge, I seem to be the same is in an anime or rpg"

* And soon the mysterious redhead relax, and the false akerin goes up to her and saying kneeling *

fake akerin:: Oyakata-sama (12)!

redhead: hunn ..?

* The redhead asked turning to the false akerin, and soon the two look to hideyoshi, who was still lost in your fantasies and daydreams, his eyes shining, then the redhead followed by false akerin approach her and the redhead with a serious and scary look and speak *

redhead: oe (13) ... * and hideyoshi turns to her, and the redhead question with the same look and serious question * ... who are you?

* Hideyoshi begins to sweat and tries to answer thinking *

hideyoshi "drug, by the look of it intimidates me so much?" ... i-I? ... I'm ... uh ... "drug to recompose girl" ... well, Hideyoshino ... I mean ... I ... "drug like this woman can be so intimidating?" ... I am ...!

* Says with a face half crying, and then smiles a fox smile, a smile to ease the tension of herself and says smiling *

hideyoshi: hen, everyone calls me hideyoshi!

redhead: hun? ... Hideyoshi-kun? ... And a good name

* Says the redhead, with a pleasant smile on his face *

to be continued ...

NEXT EPISODE ...ONE TELEPORTED LADY PART 2

notas :

1 = kunoichi = ninja woman

_2 = kunais , shurikens , sembons e makibichis = __ninja knives, ninja stars, needles ninja, ninja nails_

_3 = kendo (__剣 道__, kendo, "way of the sword" is a modern Japanese martial art fight using swords, based on traditional samurai swordsmanship_

_4 = Battojutsu (Japanese: __抜 刀 術__, Batto-jutsu) is a discipline of Japanese martial arts that deals with the study and the practice of unsheathing the sword katana with the aim of running a corte.1 While the case-in mor of the time, synonymy with iaijutsu, the latter want to seem to have broader spectrum, so it has not only run the direct cutting. The battojutsu art, moreover, be connected to more real._

_5 = dono__/ tono = Tono (__殿__?), Owner pronounced when attached to a name, meaning "lord" or "master." Are securities that are no longer used today, although they are used sometimes in some business correspondence. Also can be seen written in diplomas, awards and written correspondence in tea ceremonies. Owner and Tono are more common in anime and / or manga, especially those arising in ancient times and could present a submission of meaning (to show deep respect for a "master" or "lord") or equal (when an important person is directed, with great respect, the other the same status, bringing the party regarding the speaker)._

_6 = urusai = shut up, be quiet ..._

_7 = ero-baka = perverted idiot_

_8 = omikuji are random fortunes written on strips of paper in the temples, Shinto, Buddhist and Taoist in Japan_

_9 = those bottles of sake, peanut shape having_

_10 = Shimata = drug / shit_

_11 = shinjono taiken = wild blade!_

_12 = Oyakata-sama = Mistress / Master_

_13 = oe = hey_


End file.
